joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alive Sans
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically | 6-B | High 6-A | 7-C | 4-C | Low 2- C | Unknown with hax Name: Alive Sans, Sans the Skeleton (never capitalized when spoken by himself), Ness, Steven Universe, Steven-Quartz Universe, "Rookie" Origin: Undertale, Sonic the Hedgehog, Earthbound/Mother 2, Steven Universe, FWOB Gender: Unknown Age: 9-11 (older than classic sonic and tails but younger than modern Amy) Classification: Skeleton, Sentry, possibly a scientist (hinted at through workshop), Professional Prankster, Anthropomorphic Animal, Resistance Fighter, Sonic's Partner, Bear Person, Human Boy, Psychic, The Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both she and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at his soul like a normal attack) Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight and Levitation (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Fire Manipulation (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void), Can freeze enemies (Via Blue Cube), Time Stop (can stop time around him for 30 days), Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within frozen time), Flight via The World, Selective Intangibility with The World, PSI (Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Healing, One Hit Kill, Can Inflict and remove status ailments (Such as Sleep, Paralysis, Uncontrollable crying, Confusion) Forcefield Generation (For non-psychic attacks only, also grants Attack Reflection), Can harm intangible and Non-Corporeal beings (Capable of hitting ghosts and the Starmen), and Can double his Guts with Sudden Guts Pill | Same as before, but more powerful, Limited Immortality (Type 6, his spirit will reunite with his original body even after being destroyed, but only one time), and Immunity to Mind Control, Limited Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems and humans (Limited, So far he has only fused with Connie and Amethyst), Can contain gems in bubbles of energy, Skilled shield wielder, Age Manipulation (Self), Healing Saliva, Phytokinesis, Can transfer his consciousness into other beings by dreaming, Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry, Bubble Shields, Empathic Telepathy, Can communicate through and manipulate the dreams of people and gems, Can transfer his consciousness into someone else's body when he sleeps, Levitation, Resurrection Attack Potency: Wall level '''(The weakest monster who can be faced in combat, even below Monster Kid in terms of raw strength. However, he is still roughly comparable to the lowest tier monsters) | '''Large Building level '''with The World | '''Town level (On par with the rest of the Chosen Four) | Irrelevant (Repeatedly defeated a multiversal enemy while they were in physical form due to mostly ignoring durability to an extent via SOUL Magic) | Country level (Was able to push the "Together Breakfast" monster which was able to overpower the Crystal Gems into a pit) | Multi-Continent level (should be comparable to Modern Sonic as their combined forces was enough to defeat Infinite) | Universe level+ (Touched the "truth of the Universe" allowed him to fight Giygas) Speed: Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (Able to run fast enough to appear as a blur to Greg) | Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Fought and defeated several high-difficulty Holo-Pearls, was able to fight and Dodge several hits from Amethyst and Bismuth, could keep up with Eyeball) | FTL (Comparable to Sonic and can dodge PK Flash at relatively close range) | Immeasurable (Sans possesses teleportation transport and can outmatch Chara via hacks) | Massively FTL with The World (Can scale to Dio Brando who also had the world) | Omnipresent (became one with the universe) Lifting Strength: '''Class 10 (comparable to Sonic and Shadow) '''Striking Strength: Wall level |''' ' Large Building level with The World | Town level | Irrelevant | Multi-Continent level | Universe level+' ' '''Durability:' Below Average (has one HP) | Wall level (Completely unaffected by the temperature in Hotland, which is hot enough to turn water inside of it into vapor, instantly.) | Continent level | Moon level with Shield and Bubble (One of his bubbles protected him from Lapis Lazuli's tower collapsing on him and his friends, his shield blocked a point-blank shot from Peridot's Gem Warship, used a bubble to protect himself and the Crystal Gems when Peridot's ship reentered the atmosphere and crash landed)| Star level '''(jump into the sun) | '''Universe level+ (Became one with everything in the universe and shielded the party from Giygas attacks) Stamina: Very high (can just keep moving) Range'': ''Standard melee range| Likely multiple meters via bone attacks, significantly higher via teleportation''' | Hundreds of meters with abilities and Color Powers | Universal+ '''Standard Equipment: Their Wispon, which allows them to harness their Color Powers. They also possesses a grappling hook | Throwing Knives | The World | Numerous bones | Gasterblasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after W.D. Gaster) | Intelligence: Above average (Poo remarks how well he managed to use PSI without any training) |Immensely high (While Sans is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense) |Nigh-Omniscient (Gained the power of the Sea of Eden, which was described as the Supreme intelligence and Truth of the Universe) Weaknesses: Very few. She is a Pacifist, gets homesick if he hasn't called/visited home recently and incredibly lazy (won’t fight unless absolutely necessary) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The World: Sans’ Stand. It is a tall, muscular, yellow humanoid figure with various clockwork-esque styles across the chest, back, and fists. It has a range of ten meters and attacks only with punches and kicks. ** Time Stop: The World's main ability is to stop time, allowing only itself and Sans to act within the duration of stopped time (unless someone else has similar powers to Sans). However, it is only able to stop time for a finite amount of time. Sans can only stop time for 30 days at a time. * PK Rockin: Powerful psychokinetic wave that assaults all enemies. * Teleport: Allows immediate teleportation to anywhere he has previously been. She has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving out of harm's way but moving his foe straight into a new attack. She has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. * Paralysis: Freezes opponents by making them too numb to move. * Shield: Reduces the damage in half and reflects enemy attacks back at them. Can be layered to become stronger. * Lifeup: Heals himself and his allies. * PK Flash: Causes instant death, makes enemies cry or makes them feel strange or become numb. * Hypnosis: Victim falls asleep, unless they're highly intelligent. * Healing: Removes status alignments. * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. * Blue bones: Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames * KARMA: '''Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * '''Gasterblasters: '''Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. ''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: I'nconclusive Matches:' Category:ANIME IS REAL RIGHT? Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AU Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Sans Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Solos Steven Universe Category:Earthbound Category:FWOB